Day Dream 4: The Visit To South Pointe Creek
by R3dClASHiN
Summary: Duane, his younger brother Tony, and his two best friends visit the girls, while they're at Skylar's house.  A new relationship might begin, with one of Skylar's bestfriend/sister Kiah.


_**Day Dream: The Visit To South Pointe Creek: **__Nikki, Kiah, and I were at my house, hanging out like the tripod we are. Nikki and Kiah are like my real sisters, we've been friends since our freshmen year , and we were closer than you imagined. I know I could trust them, they have my back! We all were outside, listening to music on our phones, singing and dancing like fools. We sat under the pavilion, what a lifesaver? It was literally 90 degrees. Lynzey came out and was on the phone. Now, Lynzey isn't your average girl, she's real ghetto to the heart. Rome called Nikki, they talk everyday, every other hour, I swear my sister in love. I'm so happy for her. Rome called to see if they could get together to day, but it doesn't surprise me he knew where she was. _

"_Hey Sky, Rome said he coming over with Duane and Derrick," letting me know._

"_Alrighty."_

_Minutes later, Kiah noticed Rome's and Duane's car drive in through the gate. They parked ink front of the office building, slightly in front of the park. As they're walking over, in my head I'm wondering why they're here, but I remembered Rome wants to see Nikki and Duane and Derrick tagged along. Lynzey was still on the phone talking to her college boyfriend, Greg, and he sees her every visit he comes down, she walked over to the park to get some privacy. Rome walked over to Nikki, while she was sitting on the picnic table, hugged her, kissed on the cheek, then her lips. She was ecstatic, its like they can't be away from each other, its weird in a way, but so cute. Duane walked over to me and gave me hug and sat next to me, with his arm around my neck, on the shoulder, Derrick spoke and sat at the same table as Kiah. _

_There was another person who tagged along with them, it was Tony, Duane's younger brother, he was a sophomore. He attends the same schools as all of us._

"_What's up, Sky?" Tony said to me._

"_Hey Tony, " I replied. He walked over to the table me, and Duane we're sitting at. As Rome and Nikki were eventually done making out, Rome started telling a story about what happened in school. We all were laughing, Rome is a serious jokester. After everybody was done laughing and caught our breathe, me and Duane went to walk around. Soon as we got up, he grabbed my hand, and we left the others under the pavilion. _

"_So, how's your day going?" He asked._

"_Much better, since you guys showed up," I giggled. We walked over to his car and I sat on the front of the car._

"_Yall were that bored, huh?" We laughed._

"_You have no idea," He walked in front of me, him only in my eyesight, he put his arms around me. Loving the way it feels, to be held and feel secure. it shows he cares. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, I smiled at him, then he kissed me on my lips. _

"_I'm really loving getting to know you redbone," all I could do was smile._

"_I'm glad you are, because I enjoy spending time with you."_

"_I enjoy being with you too," then he gave me a kiss._

"_It's great you guys came over. I know Nikki real happy, and I think Kiah's getting something out of this to," he turned around to see what I was talking about. Kiah and Derrick were sitting across from each other, smiling and laughing, almost as if they were on a date._

_The sun has went down, so it was time for the guys to get going. We walked the boys to their rides. Tony rode with his brother of course, and Derrick rode with Romeo. Nikki was on the driver's side with her Romeo, making out as usual, true lovebirds, Tony sat in the passenger seat of his brother's car, waiting for him whenever he was ready, as Duane and I were talking and said goodbye. He kissed me on the cheek, while he was hugging me. As for Kiah and Derrick, they were talking on the passenger side of Rome's car. Kiah gave Derrick her number, then she gave him a hug, before he got in the car. We waved bye, then walked to my house. Nikki and I were thinking the same thing: Kiah and Derrick getting together. This day was truly something we couldn't of asked better for._


End file.
